Talk:Osamu Mikumo/@comment-90.206.167.145-20160528133032/@comment-3104099-20160603125923
It not common sense, It a trion body and it leave behind trion corpse. :Do you know how ridiculous this sounds? No going to argue about the pain and touch. I just sharing my opinion which you apparently not think so. :Um now, you are the one who dragged this when I said pain and touch are not the same, you said removing pain will remove touch sensations. Say so by you doesnt mean you know how trigger work more than me. Explanation is explanation. Unable to accept other people explanation, then you call them coming up with preposterous explanations. :I gave you plenty of explanations above. The gun themselves are the trigger and the bullets they fire are trion bullets. Here's the paradox in your comment, you said the guns are just guns, whereas the bullets are the triggers. Miwa uses his lead bullets with his gun, if what you said is true, then he basically replaces the Asteroid bullets with lead bullets. Hence the gun is not firing Asteroid bullets at all, and it's not a trigger combination. This is a contradiction, because lead bullets can only be used in combination with other shooter/gunner triggers. The guns are the triggers, hence replacing the bullets will not make the gun lose the trigger properties, hence Miwa replacing the bullets in his gun, will make it Asteroid + Lead Bullet. Here's what you are saying: ::Default state of Miwa's gun = Gun + Asteroid bullets ::After using lead bullets = Gun + lead bullets (because he removed the asteroid bullets and replaced it with Lead bullets). It in your previous comment. You say it yourself. Miwa Trigger is the same. I not shoving anything down your throat. Asking people to read more and gain more knowledge is the exactly same thing. :Here's what I said: She clearly said her "gun" has a specifically made trigger to shoot spider wire. Gun is the gunner trigger (customised Asteroid in her case), which is combined with the spider trigger (which is permanent, hence it's customised as well). It's the same as combining a gunner trigger with lead bullets like Miwa does. You clearly lack reading abilities because nowhere did I say Miwa uses a customised asteroid. I said he does the same as Kitora i.e he combines Asteroid with an optional trigger. Also stop jumping to conlusion and be nice with other people. Now this is me pointing your attitude as i see you think you know it all go around the whole wiki sharing your so call 'right' Ideal. :Do you know how ridiculously ironic the emboldened part sounds? Because from the start you have been the one who has done nothing but jump to conclusion. Want some examples? Your conclusion that Izumi talked about Osamu's wire. Your ridiculous assumption that I was correcting your grammar, when I did not. You jumped to another ridiculous assumption when you miraculously concluded that I said Miwa has a customised Asteroid. Either way, I'm done with this conversation.